


I Won't Tell

by kmoaton



Series: Private Dancer [1]
Category: Eureka
Genre: Blackmail, Hints of dom, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmoaton/pseuds/kmoaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eager to prove the citizens of Eureka wrong, Nathan digs into Jack's past for something, anything to make him seem less than perfect.  What he discovers opens a path Nathan never expected to travel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Tell

_“No one can be **that** perfect.”_

Nathan hated the fact Jack Carter had gotten under his skin. Now he was determined to prove that there was more to Jack than what he presented to the residents of Eureka. It irked Nathan to no end that everyone saw Jack as some type of saint. He was good at his job, he was a doting father, and he was charming and handsome. While Nathan grudgingly acknowledged Jack’s attributes, he couldn’t help but wonder what Jack could be hiding on the inside. Soon the curiosity turned into obsession and Nathan was soon spending his scarce free time searching for information on Jack. The search was daunting in the beginning. Jack’s status as a federal marshal provided many roadblocks. Nathan spent many hours going around security protocols. As he worked, his frustration grew. It seemed to be no end to the blocks.

Nathan soon found his answer. It had been buried in reports about Jack’s time in college. As he started reading, Nathan was stunned. Continuing to read, Nathan’s thought turned from revenge to actually wanting to see if Jack had changed so much from his younger days. Shifting in his seat, Nathan suddenly realized his pants were growing uncomfortably tight. Resisting the urge to touch himself, Nathan instead made a phone call. At the end of his conversation, a smile broke across his face. 

ooOOoo

Jack was surprised and slightly alarmed when Nathan’s phone call came at 3 a.m. It was his night on call but the last person Jack thought would have needed any type of assistance had woken him from a sound sleep, requesting that Jack hurry to his home. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Jack pulled on a tee shirt, sweats, his holster, and hurried out the door. 

Jack was disconcerted to discover Nathan’s home dark as he approached. Quickly and quietly, he stepped on the porch and tried the front door knob. The door swung open and Jack pulled his gun. Stepping in the dark room, Jack was surprised by a click of a light switch. Disbelief showed on his face as he saw Nathan. Nathan sat holding a glass of a dark liquid, sipping quietly. Holstering his gun, Jack, stalked across the dimly lit room.

“What the hell, Stark? Why did you call me?”

Nathan smirked and continued to watch Jack, his emerald eyes giving away nothing. Instead, he gestured towards the chair sitting across from him.

“We needed to talk and this was the best way without attracting undue attention.”

Frowning, Jack took the indicated seat, his mind racing to figure out what in the world Nathan could want to talk with him about that necessitated the 3 a.m. phone call. The two sat in silence for a moment, the sound broken only by the tick of the clock on the mantle. Finally, frustration began to win out over curiosity and Jack made a move to leave. Nathan stopped him.

“Sit down, Jack!” He shouted. Startled, Jack slid back into the chair. Nathan placed his glass on the table and stood in front of the sitting man. Kneeling, his green eyes held something Jack couldn’t identify but that look caused a small shiver of fear to run down his spine.

Nathan leaned in close, his warm breath tickling Jack’s ear.

“I searched for so long to find something, anything, to make you human, to make you less perfect.” 

Standing, he walked to the back of the chair and placed his hands on Jack’s shoulder. Jack jumped from the touch but didn’t say anything. He could only listen as Nathan continued his rant.

“I was amazed at how hard it was to find anything about your past. Layers, Jack, layers are what I had to go through. But guess what I found out about your junior year of college?”

Nathan returned to face Jack and was pleased to see the color drain out of his face. Kneeling again, he looked into Jack’s eyes. Somehow, seeing that small glimmer of fear didn’t give Nathan as much of a thrill as he expected but he pushed that back. He watched Jack struggle with words.

“I’m not ashamed that I worked in a strip club. I did it to pay for school. I quit after I was arrested that one time. You wouldn’t…Zoe…she mustn’t…”

“Don’t worry, Jack, I hadn’t planned on spreading the word. I’m not as heartless as most of Eureka think.” Rocking back on his heels, that glimmer returned to his eye. “I do, however, have a proposition for you”

Jack swallowed. He knew in his gut that it wasn’t going to be good. “What do you have in mind?”

Standing, Nathan walked over to the stereo. The sounds of up-tempo jazz filled the room. 

“Strip for me, Jack.”

Disbelief masked Jack’s face. He flushed and stammered. “I don’t do that anymore. “

Nathan smirked. “You are doing for me. Consider it my private show.” 

Returning to his original seat, Nathan took a drink out of his glass and watched as Jack battled with himself. He hadn’t lied, he wasn’t going to spread Jack’s secret. However, Jack didn’t know that and he decided to play on that. Jack was attractive and the idea of seeing him being purposely sexy stirred something deep inside of Nathan. He could see Jack was wavering and Nathan tried not to appear too eager.

Jack, on the other hand, was torn. He didn’t have a problem with the stripping. He had done it for two years and he told the truth about the circumstances. He needed money for school and he couldn’t go to his parents. They were already struggling and he was turned on to stripping by a fellow classmate. It paid his bills and he allowed touching but there was never any sex. The only thing that kept him from being jailed on a prostitution rap was the fact so many spoke up for him, customers and co-workers. His charges were eventually dismissed but Jack took it as his sign to find legitimate work.

On the other hand, stripping for Nathan Stark was a different dilemma. Jack was attracted to Nathan but it was easy to hide it behind the flippant attitude he had with Stark. The idea of suddenly being in a very compromising position with him had Jack nervous. He was already thrown off kilter by the request but suddenly he wondered what would happen at the end of his “show”. He wondered would he be able to face Nathan in the morning or would this be a new source of humiliation. Sighing, Jack conceded to Nathan.  
“Fine, but I don’t want this to ever come up again.”

The seriousness in Nathan’s eyes confused Jack. “You have my word. This will be between you and me.”

Jack removed his holster and sat it out the way. Closing his eyes, he ignored everything but the music and tried to remember what he used to do. Letting the music control him, Jack swayed in time with the rhythm. Soon he was in his own world, using the music as a buffer between him and the task.

Nathan felt his mouth go dry as he watched Jack lose himself. The first awkward movements had become fluid and sensual. Nathan was mesmerized. As Jack removed his shirt, Nathan marveled at the well-defined abs that kept hidden by the Sheriff uniform. He had an overwhelming urge to touch but used restraint. Nathan didn’t want to shatter the moment.

Jack moved over to Nathan, providing a sensual lap dance. He ground and rubbed his body around Nathan, coming close but never touching him. Standing directly in front of him, Jack stared him straight in the eyes while removing his pants. He saw that Nathan almost moved to touch him and he couldn’t control the smirk that came out. Suddenly the tables had turned and at least for the moment, he had the upper hand.

Clad only in his boxers, Jack surprised Nathan falling to the floor and doing some very sexual gyrations. He then crawled across the floor, slowly, as if he were stalking prey. Once he reached Nathan, he slid his body over Nathan’s, provoking a sharp intake of breath. Leaning close, Jack whispered in his ear.

“Touch me.”

Nathan’s hand came up on its own violation, rubbing down Jack’s chest. A shudder went through Jack’s body, fire following each touch. Pulling back, Jack continued his dance, his hands on the waistband of his boxers. Nathan stood halting the dance.

“Allow me.”

Jack moved his hands and took in a deep breath. Their eyes met and they both came to the same understanding. If they crossed this line, there would be no going back. The question was did either of them really care?

Nathan pulled the waistband of the boxers, causing them to pool at Jack’s feet. Bending slightly, he claimed Jack’s mouth in a hard, searing kiss. He was determined before the sun rose, Jack would be begging for his release. He felt the sheriff’s hands pull at his shirt and the sting of popping buttons as it was ripped from him. Those same hands unbuttoned his pants and they joined the boxers on the floor. Nathan moved his hands to remove his underwear and found his own words repeated back to him.

“Allow me.”

Nude, both men found their way to the couch. Soft touches and caresses soon turned demanding and true to his word, Nathan soon had Jack begging for his completion. He gave it to him, over and over again. As the sun rose, they lay, sated and entwined. Jack was the first to move. He knew he needed to get home before Zoe woke and realized he was gone. This was something he was not quite ready to explain.

Quietly, he dressed, suddenly self-conscious as Nathan watched. Coloring slightly, he turned to the green-eyed man now sitting up on the couch.

“Well…good night or should I say good morning.” Jack eased near the door, trying to leave before his nerves completely overtook him. He was reaching for the knob when Nathan’s voice stopped him.

“I meant it, Jack. I won’t say a word.”

Jack swallowed and nodded, his voice temporarily gone. He grabbed the knob, sliding out of the house and into the early dawn light.

Nathan sighed as he heard the click of the door. He knew things had irrecoverably changed between him and Jack. Cradling his head in his hands, he knew now he had work to do the make Jack see he was looking for more than just one night. Collecting his clothes from the living room floor, Nathan began to work on his plan to change Jack’s mind about him.


End file.
